In Krankheit und Gesundheit
by Anni-chan290595
Summary: Josephine Angelini, Göttlich-Trilogie / Hector x Andy / Ein kleiner OneShot / Andy wird krank und Hector kümmert sich echt göttlich um sie. Mehr sag ich nicht. ;) Schaut einfach mal rein und hinterlasst Kommis. Disclaimer: Alle Rechte gehen an Josephine Angelini.


In Krankheit und Gesundheit

„Ha – ha – hatschi.", nieste ich. Dumme Erkältung. Wieso musste ich auch ausgerechnet dann krank werden, wo Jason und Ariadne nicht da waren? Es war Samstagabend. Sie waren auf Klassenfahrt übers Wochenende. Zusammen mit Helen und Lucas würden die vier Freitag bis Sonntagabend in New York verbringen. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt ein Traumziel, wenn man, wie Helen oder Lucas, in kürzester Zeit dorthin fliegen konnte, aber es war auf jeden Fall besser, als das ganze Wochenende mit Fieber im Bett zu verbringen.

Aber wenn man noch beachtete, dass man die ganze Zeit von einem gutaussehenden – um nicht zu sagen: heißen – Typen wie Hector Delos gesundgepflegt wurde, war es vielleicht gar nicht so schlimm. Hector war die ganze Zeit bei mir und ging wirklich nur, um mir einen Tee oder so zu holen. „Andy, ich habe dir gesagt, dass du krank wirst, wenn du im Dezember schwimmen gehst.", schimpfte er heute schon zum zigsten Mal. „Du warst mit mir schwimmen.", erinnerte ich ihn. „Aber ich bin ein Scion. Ich werde nicht krank. Kleine Sirenen, wie du, schon.", neckte er mich.

Ach, was gäbe ich dafür, auch ein Scion zu sein. So wie er. Dann wäre ich nicht immer so hilflos – wie gerade jetzt. „Du weißt, dass ich schwimmen gehen _muss_.", beharrte ich. Das wusste er. „Du hättest doch auch in ein Schwimmbad gehen können." Ich richtete mich auf. „Das ist nicht dasselbe.", sagte ich. Hector lachte kurz auf und kam dann zu mir, um meine Temperatur zu fühlen. „Dann hättest du jetzt aber kein Fieber." Er drückte mich zurück in die Kissen und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Auf deiner Stirn kann man Spiegeleier machen. Soll ich dir mal einen Kühlbeutel holen?", scherzte er, um seine Sorge zu verstecken. Erfolglos. Hector zeigte seine Gefühle nicht gern. Das konnte ich gut verstehen. Ich tat das ja selbst auch nicht gern.

Als ich nickte, ging er und kam meinem Eisbeutel zurück, den er mir auf meine glühende Stirn legte. Ich lächelte ihn dankbar an. Hector wusste immer genau, was ich brauchte. „Danke." „Für dich tu ich alles." Er nahm die Bettdecke und zog sie mir bis hoch zum Hals. Ich realisierte gerade, dass ich in seinem Zimmer in seinem Bett lag und es war so kuschelig, dass mich keine zehn Pferde wieder rausbekamen. „Wo wirst du heute Nacht schlafen?", fragte ich ihn. „Ich werde schon ein freies Bett finden. In unserem Haus gibt es bestimmt noch eins. Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. OK?" Er zog wieder sein Grinsen auf und ich schmolz einfach nur dahin. Langsam hatte ich das Gefühl, er machte das mit Absicht, um mich in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

„Kannst du nicht einfach bleiben?", wisperte ich so leise ich konnte, aber er hörte mich trotzdem. „Wirklich? Aber würde ich dich nicht wach halten, weil _meine Freundin_ doch sagt, dass ich so fürchterlich schnarche?", scherzte er. „Ich glaube, _deine Freundin_ meint das nicht so." Ich wurde knallrot, als ich das sagte. „Würde _meine Freundin _es denn gut heißen, wenn ich heute Nacht hierbliebe?", fragte Hector grinsend. „Ich bin mir da ganz sicher. Sie würde wollen, dass ich heute Nacht jemanden wecken kann, damit er mir um Mitternacht eine Tasse Tee und um 03:00 Uhr Medizin holt." Ohne ein Wort zog Hector seinen Pulli über den Kopf. Ich rief mir ins Gedächtnis, dass er immer oberkörperfrei schlief. Das war dann wohl ein ‚Ja'. Dann stieg er nur mit seiner Jogginghose zu mir ins Bett, darauf bedacht, mir genug Platz zu lassen.

Er war immer so zu mir. Von seiner Familie hatte ich zwar erfahren, dass er, was Frauen anging, keine weiße Weste hatte, bevor wir uns kennengelernt hatten, aber so wie er mich behandelte, konnte ich das nicht glauben. „Hector?", begann ich. „Ja, Andy?", fragte er. „Wieso bist du so zu mir?", wollte ich von ihm wissen. Er sah mich verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?"

„Ich bin es gewohnt, dass ich immer Männer anziehe. Wegen meiner Stimme. Aber jetzt, sieh mich an. Ich sehe schrecklich aus und fühl mich auch so. Meine Stimme krächzt nur noch und trotzdem bleibst du bei mir. Wieso?", erklärte ich ihm. Da begann er schon wieder zu grinsen. Mittlerweile glaubte ich, es sei sein persönliches Markenzeichen. „Ich bleibe bei dir, weil ich dich liebe." Auf einmal war jeder Spaß aus seiner Stimme verschwunden und er war ganz ernst, als sei das das wichtigste, was er jemals sagen würde. „Habe ich dir das nicht gesagt?" Da war er wieder. Der Hector, den ich kannte und liebte. „Doch, hast du. Und ich liebe dich auch.", sagte ich und legte meinen Kopf auf seinen Arm, der sich um mich schloss und mich näher an ihn ran zog.

„Warum fragst du dann so was, Dummchen?" Weil ich einfach nicht glauben konnte, dass mich ein super wunderbarer Mensch wie du lieben könnte, ohne dass ich meine Stimme benutze. „Ich wollte es nur noch einmal hören." Ich kuschelte mich noch enger an ihn. „Du solltest schlafen. Damit du schnell wieder gesund wirst und wir wieder schwimmen gehen können. Im Schwimmbad." Ich wollte erwidern, dass ich Schwimmbäder hasste – Das offene Meer war viel mehr mein Geschmack – entschloss mich aber dann doch dazu, es nicht zu tun. Er hatte ja Recht. „Gute Nacht, Hector.", murmelte ich. „Gute Nacht, Andy."

Mein letzter Gedanke bevor ich einschlief war, dass ‚krank sein' manchmal doch nicht so schlimm war.


End file.
